


the creative uses of void grip

by Tridraconeus



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Cuddling, Explicit Consent, Foreplay, I’m giving them lube because it would be inhumane otherwise, M/M, No Hurt all Comfort, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, boyfriends having cute and loving sex, kind of, past CSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: Jenos gives Sha Lin his arrow. (The arrow is his dick.)





	the creative uses of void grip

**Author's Note:**

> Inserting some of my own personal headcanons in this, the big and pertinent one is that Sha Lin has an implanted crystal in his back that alters his body and powers his mirages. That's the main thing! Enjoy... whatever this is (??)

“Funny,” Jenos said, “that you fight me more now than when we were enemies.”

Sha Lin squirmed against the cool grip of the void, smiling despite himself; eyes hooded in a heady mixture of lust and excitement. “Who said I was fighting?”

Jenos purred in amusement and lowered his lips to Sha Lin's hip. His hands settled easily around the archer's slim waist and moved him through the air as the void grip held him steady off the ground. Sha Lin's legs kicked uselessly, treading air. “It has been years since someone did not flinch at my touch.” 

Jenos settled a hand on Sha Lin's thigh to pull him down. Sha Lin laughed and playfully kicked his side. 

“Well, you've never given me a reason.” 

“I have _hurt_ you--”

“In battle, and those wounds healed.” 

Sha Lin's voice brokered no argument. Jenos surrendered on that front and simply kissed him. He made his intentions clear enough with wandering hands slipping between Sha Lin's shirt and his skin. Sha Lin responded favorably with pleasant, uneven breaths as Jenos traced the lean lines of muscle on his belly and the thin padding of skin over his ribs, freely exploring the expanse of his skin in light, firm touches. Sha Lin fairly purred and pressed kisses to Jenos’ lips, tongue darting out when he thought it might be accepted. Jenos gladly allowed him paw at his shoulders, his back, and so by the time his own hands found a bump in Sha Lin’s back the archer was off guard enough to keen. Jenos pressed. Sha Lin made another gasping noise and pushed his back against Jenos’ hand. With more fiddling, he fit a nail between the hard edge of the crystal and the yielding flesh of Sha Lin’s skin.

”-- _mm_ , don't take it out.” Sha Lin found his words and action as he batted at Jenos' shoulders. Jenos paused in his petting motions to hum, curiously.

“Why?” He pressed at the skin around the blue crystal. Sha Lin bit back a pleased _ooh_ -ing noise, eyes squeezing shut. 

“It's what alters my appearance and powers my mirages.” Eloquent, for one being teased so. Jenos obligingly let off-- but only for a moment.

“This does much to hide you from prying eyes.” Jenos ran his finger down the facet of the gem halfway submerged in Sha Lin's back. The archer keened and arched up against him, driving the sharp angle of his hipbone against Jenos' waiting teeth. 

“I wouldn't say-- _ah_ \-- hide.” Sha Lin squirmed. He reached down to grab a handful of Jenos' hair and tug, halfway rebelling against Jenos' hands-- one between his shoulder blades, where his skin broke to allow the crystal space, and the other resting at the shallow swathe of his lumbar. “Nobody looks close enough, more like.” 

Jenos pressed kisses down his middle, bisecting him until he settled just above Sha Lin's waistline. “I intend to look, and then some.” 

“Oh, tell me.” Half a dare, half a plea; as many humans, Sha Lin wanted Jenos to tell him how beautiful he was and for once, Jenos could not bring himself to deny such a request. He lowered his head to Sha Lin's belly and sucked a dark red mark into the yielding skin. Sha Lin arched against him and sighed, light and soft and nowhere near as loud as Jenos would have liked. 

”I will make you sing.” The void grip around Sha Lin's middle pulsed in time with the rise and fall of Jenos' voice. “Exultation and worship.” 

It was easy enough to slip Sha Lin's pants down around his thighs, even as Sha Lin started shifting nervously. Jenos lifted his leg to kiss the top of his thigh. “You are a handsome creature.” The other thigh, and Jenos started to tug his pants off further. “If delicate,” he said, like it was a concession and not a fact that excited him. “Born under a desert moon, and raised in the burning sands.” 

Jenos finally worked his pants off and pulled Sha Lin closer. He nipped Sha Lin's hip again and reveled in the hitched laugh it won from the archer, more squirming. “You still carry that heat.” That was a tease. He brushed over Sha Lin's cock, closed his hand loosely and felt Sha Lin's hips twitch.

The archer's voice carried a breezy laugh when he spoke up. “I carry it, but you hold it.” 

Jenos tightened his grip and stroked, once. Hard, skin catching on skin and winning a strangled moan from above him. Sha Lin keened once the movement stopped and jerked his hips in a sharp, aborted movement, and mewled mournfully when Jenos removed his hand to instead play at the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. Sha Lin willingly parted his legs to allow Jenos more space. “I want to hear you scream for me.” 

In response to that, Sha Lin reached his hands down to grab handfuls of Jenos' hair and pull him close for an awkward, cramped kiss. Jenos refocused his attention to the concave of Sha Lin's belly, curled and confused by the support of the Void. He murmured more soft affections as he travels down, finally brushing his lips against the interested head of Sha Lin's cock. Sha Lin tried to buck up into his mouth. Jenos pulled back and tutted, let him curse weakly and settle back down before continuing.

“Not many have your strong arms.” 

He took hold of one of Sha Lin's hands and removed it from the desperate tangling in his hair, brought it forward to kiss the back of his hand. “Or your clever fingers.” 

Sha Lin cupped Jenos' chin with the other, smiling widely. Like the sun. Like stars, brilliant and gracious. Jenos cast discretion and teasing intent to the wind and rose into the air to kiss Sha Lin properly. “Or your eye for aim.”

“Or, perhaps, my eye to notice that I'm almost entirely naked and you're fully clothed.” Sha Lin bumped their foreheads together, charmingly insistent. Jenos' arms fell from his back to lower and encouraged Sha Lin to nudge flat against him, each point of contact flaring like fire. 

“Pushy,” Jenos murmured. “So impatient, you mortals.” 

He yipped in surprise as Sha Lin pawed over his tented pants, handily shattering any illusions of superiority Jenos may have been harboring. “You say impatient as if you aren't just as eager.” 

He clenched his fist and the Void undulated along Sha Lin's body, still holding him in place but now subjecting him to nearly overwhelming pressure. Sha Lin yelped. 

“Ah! Jenos!”

His voice rose. Jenos should have backed off and allowed him time to recover; but still entertained by Sha Lin’s squirmings he allowed the sensations to continue and Sha Lin linked his legs behind Jenos’ back, crying out. Jenos used the opportunity to rapidly divest himself of his cloak and top, shimmying them off and dropping them to the ground. Sha Lin tipped his head back and ground against the hard pressure of Jenos’ dick against his thighs.

“Come on, come on, please. I want you in me.”

Those words sent a hot flash of lust straight to Jenos’ cock, pressed flush against the tight squeeze of Sha Lin’s body. Jenos leaned forward to nip at one dusky nipple, partially to shut Sha Lin up and partially to hear more of his strangled, breathy noises.

Really, mortals were easy to play. Sha Lin just had the advantage of being inordinately endearing.

“I want that too. But you’ll need to unwrap your legs from around me, archer.”

He coaxed Sha Lin’s down, thumbing over the rosy tip of his cock for good measure. Sha Lin’s legs kicked in the air and Jenos went straight to slipping his pants down, pushing his shoes off. Sha Lin writhed in the pulsating embrace of the Void above him.

Jenos inwardly patted himself on the back for remembering to bring slick. Otherwise, this would have been somewhat of a letdown. Enjoyable? Yes.

Anything with Sha Lin was enjoyable. For one such as Jenos, it might be worrying. Instead, Jenos merely straightened up and kissed the archer, wasting a little time admiring the lean line of his legs.

“Hold still,” Jenos chided, and Sha Lin’s foot caught on Jenos’ thigh in a petulant protest. Jenos growled, gripped Sha Lin tight around the waist, and decided that being upfront with Sha Lin always garnered pleasing results; this, too, must. “I want you in my mouth.”

Sha Lin stopped stock-still, momentarily frozen by the frankness of the statement, but then he ducked his head—red spreading like a brand across his cheeks. “—oh.”

“Oh,” Jenos teased, and then slowly lowered his lips to Sha Lin’s hardness. “Hold still.”

He guided one of Sha Lin’s legs over his shoulder for a better angle, fingers petting over the soft skin underneath his cock as Sha Lin bit back a curse. Jenos popped the cap to the slick and wet one finger, pushing in a moment later. Sha Lin keened and arched into the touch, and, incidentally, into Jenos’ waiting mouth. Jenos tried not to tease too much. He was hard, too, and wanted, but for now Sha Lin took forefront with his lovely noises and needy movements. Jenos pressed a second finger in perhaps too quickly. Sha Lin squirmed, mildly discomforted, and his hands tangled in Jenos’ hair again. He pulled in desperate and directionless tugs as Jenos lavished attention to his twitching shaft, calling on the Void Grip to keep Sha Lin from pushing into the back of his throat and leading to some decidedly unsexy gagging.

“Fuck—Jenos--” He tossed his head, hair falling in his eyes. He keened and Jenos had to stop himself from taking himself in hand and finishing it at that, surprisingly close despite his own neglect. He hummed—Sha Lin screeched—and added a third finger, scissoring and pressing further in to the tight heat. Jenos took him deeper, letting the tip of Sha Lin’s cock bump against the back of his throat, and then abruptly pulled back. Sha Lin whined. Jenos noted with amusement a string of spit down his chin and wiped it off. Sha Lin blushed a deeper red.

“Jenos!”

“Settle. You’re ready.”

“…okay.”

Sha Lin kicked uselessly in the air. Jenos helped maneuver him to be cradled at Jenos’ hips, stroking himself with a wet hand to make sure he wouldn’t hurt. He guided himself to Sha Lin, nearly missing the way Sha Lin’s arms tightened around his neck.

“Stop!” Sha Lin spoke up, too quickly and too sharp. Jenos immediately pulled back. 

“Sha Lin?” 

His archer looked scared. Hunted, eyes briefly shadowed. “If you don't want to--”

Sha Lin shook his head. Jenos still worried, afraid that he’d done something wrong. “No, no, I do. I just...” 

He unwrapped from Jenos to put his head in his hands. Jenos carefully refrained from touching him and allowed the Void Grip to hold him aloft instead-- cool, and perhaps too removed. Sha Lin's legs kicked uselessly in the air before bending loosely beneath him. 

“Could we just kiss for a little?” 

Jenos moved in again, gracious and slowly to allow Sha Lin to unfold from himself and renew the embrace. “Of course.” 

He kissed Sha Lin, less deeply and more to test the waters. Sha Lim wasn't tense and unhappy as before but Jenos could sense a tension that had always underlaid this encounter, now brought to light. He bitterly cursed himself for missing it. 

"I did not want it, once.” Sha Lin murmured against Jenos' cheek, shoulders sloping in. “I said no. But I didn't cry.” 

Jenos kissed his cheek, waiting for the rest to come out. It was slow, like wringing out a washcloth. “And I didn't fight. And then I...” A long, pained pause. “I ran away. I can't keep running away.” 

Jenos hesitated before giving his answer. The stars were clear; they held no secrets, no pain. Sha Lin was different. “If you say no, I will wait. If you never want to, then I will not push you. You are too precious to me for me to break your trust like that.” 

Sha Lin sighed, smiling. Jenos shifted his embrace from his shoulders to his back, fingers splaying on either side of his spine. “I know. And I do want to share this with you.” 

Sha Lin hesitated again. Jenos kissed his jaw. “I love you.” 

Jenos' heart warmed and swelled. He smiled, hugging Sha Lin close. “I love you too." 

Seemingly over the momentary fear, Sha Lin gently pushed at Jenos' shoulders. “So go ahead and hurry up. Make me scream. I want this.” 

Jenos, for now, willingly played along with Sha Lin's desire to push his weakness to the background. “…thank you, Sha Lin. You are such an exquisite creature, do you know?”

He settled his lips at the crook of Sha Lin’s neck and kissed him. “You are so brave.”

He fit inside Sha Lin easily enough. Sha Lin relaxed and settled into Jenos’ embrace, hands fisting into his hair again.

“Would you mind taking us to the ground, then?”

“…do you not like being up here?” Jenos cocked his head and sent another pulse of the Void’s power through Sha Lin’s frame. The archer gasped, forehead smacking into Jenos’ shoulder, his own sloping and shaking with the effort of keeping control.

“I prefer to feel something underneath me.” Sha Lin rocked his hips down, briefly petulant. Jenos chuckled and lowered his hand from Sha Lin's neck to the bump of the crystal and ran his thumb around the edge, effectively derailing Sha Lin's train of thought. The archer cried out and buried his face in Jenos' shoulder again, hands slipping from his shoulders and hair to link behind Jenos' back. 

“--damn you.” Breathless, the words held no malice. His hips stuttered, cock nudging against Jenos' belly with the movement and leaving a wet streak of precum. 

“And I prefer to keep my nethers free of sand.” Jenos dragged his hand down Sha Lin's back, feeling each bump and ridge of his spine. Sha Lin nipped his throat in retaliation, shoulders shifting as he pressed even closer. 

“Well, you can have your _nethers_ do something rather than sit there.”

In prompt reply, Jenos rocked his hips up and pulled Sha Lin down, perhaps harder than necessary. The archer yelped. “Demanding.” 

Even so, Sha Lin had a point. Jenos lowered the both of them down to the ground and on their discarded clothes, settling them so Sha Lin was still on Jenos' lap but could find purchase on the ground. Together, they found a comfortable rhythm of rocking hips as Sha Lin insinuated a hand between them to stroke himself, careless moans and soft noises bubbling from his throat. Jenos, in one last jab, leaned in to nip Sha Lin's ear. “ _Imperious_.” 

Sha Lin laughed, untrained and mildly drunk with pleasure. Whether at him or at himself, Jenos couldn't quite divine, and decided that it must be at him. “--to think you could command a _god_ \--”

“I can, and I have.” Sha Lin nuzzled Jenos' shoulder, deceptively gentle. Jenos growled in mock-anger even as he tilted his head to allow Sha Lin more of his throat to kiss and bite, the archer's hot breath puffing against his skin. ”And I _will_.” Jenos huffed-- it was hard to stay haughty with Sha Lin's teasing words and attentive teeth. “And you love it.” 

Jenos picked up his pace and words left them, dissolving into gasping moans and frantic grasping at each other. Jenos freed one of his hands to clasp Sha Lin's cock, pushing the archer's hand away. Sha Lin hugged him close instead and allowed Jenos to stroke him. Jenos, in return, allowed warmth to spring from his palm and engulf Sha Lin. An obscene use for his powers, but the noise-- nearing a wail, surprised and insensate with pleasure-- made it entirely worth it. Sha Lin spilled over his own belly and Jenos' hand, crying out the whole time in soft moans. Jenos followed not soon after. 

They wound down together, Jenos still sheathed inside of Sha Lin as the archer panted. His hips still weakly twitched as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. 

Sha Lin spent a minute draped over Jenos' shoulder, breathing hard, and Jenos could feel the buzzing of energy from him. The moments of hazy peace didn't last long, though. 

“How's that for worship?” Sha Lin pulled back and eyed Jenos, inordinately sly. Jenos leaned to capture him in a deep kiss, arms again snaking around him. Sha Lin happily surrendered to the kiss and hugged Jenos in return. By the time Jenos pulled back, Sha Lin was breathless and redder than before. 

“It was adequate.” 

Sha Lin sniffed as if mildly offended. Jenos kissed him again, conciliatory. “I did say I would make you scream. You have many lovely noises, archer, but if I recall correctly, I have not heard you properly scream for me yet.” His hand slid lower along the length of Sha Lin's back to cup the curve of his ass. Sha Lin hummed in interest but Jenos could tell he was far too tired to go another round. That, in itself, was strange. Of all the people who could keep up with a god, Sha Lin was an unlikely candidate who nonetheless performed beyond expectation. Jenos was almost disappointed that his mind was now elsewhere. “For another time, maybe.” His voice softened and he kissed Sha Lin's forehead. “Are you tired?” 

Sha Lin hummed thoughtfully. “And dirty.” He tried to say something else, but it was broken by a yawn. A warm surge of affection welled up in Jenos' chest and he impulsively kissed Sha Lin on the cheek, causing the archer to giggle in the middle of a yawn and end up smacking his head into Jenos' shoulder trying to get control of himself. 

“We'll get clean, and then we can go to bed.” 

“And I certainly hope you mean to _sleep_ \--”

“Quiet, archer.”

 


End file.
